


i think i could be in love with someone like you

by swimthewholeriogrande



Series: If I Can Make There, I'll Make It Anywhere [9]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation, Possessive Sex, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimthewholeriogrande/pseuds/swimthewholeriogrande
Summary: Title from Shiksa Goddess in The Last Five Years (which I recommend highly!)





	i think i could be in love with someone like you

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Shiksa Goddess in The Last Five Years (which I recommend highly!)

"Are you fucking serious?" 

Davey didn't even look up when Jack came storming into his room; he was studying, or at least trying to, on a rare day he was home alone, and he didn't even know what this was about. "Hey, Jack," he replied mildly, and there was a frustrated huff. 

"Racer's teasing me about stealing you off a'me because he's been flirting with you all week - and you did back!"

Davey sighed and set down his pencil down, knowing he wouldn't get anything done now. "Jack," he started, raising his head, "we were only joking around -"

His voice caught in his throat with a dry gulp; Jack's eyes were burning, dark and smouldering, and he was gripping Davey's bedpost with enough strength that the muscles in his arm were taut. Davey's trousers were suddenly tighter around his crotch. He forget what he was going to say and just stared, dumbstruck. 

Jack came closer, towering, and Davey saw he was half-hard too. "I told Racer," he said slowly, roughly, "that you ain't his. That you's mine. Is that right?"

Now, Davey knew that Jack didn't mean that in a controlling way, that staking claim on him as a lover wasn't staking claim on him as a person - but his cock was growing harder with every growled word, and he didn't want to think about semantics. He just swallowed, hard, and didn't break eye contact with Jack. "Of course." He tried to keep his voice steady. "You know that."

Jack's mouth quirked. "I do." he said, a little softer. "Want to me to show you how I know?"

Davey stood up, and Jack was so close that they were chest to chest, Jack's heartbeat kicking against his own. "Sure." Davey replied, with nonchalance he didn't really feel, and Jack smiled. 

It took under two minutes for them both to be stripped bare, on Davey's bed that he didn't know if he'd ever be able to sleep on without getting hard again, and Jack's grip on his sides was just on the right side of painful. He finished sucking a bruise into Davey's neck and sat back on his heels, that wicked grin still in place.

"Hands and knees, Dave," he ordered, running his thumb down Davey's face. "M'gonna make you feel good."

Davey scrambled out from under Jack to obey, but when he did he felt embarrassed - he was too exposed, which was silly to think about with Jack who'd seen it all before, but he wasn't used to this position, practically presenting himself. It must have shown in his posture, because suddenly Jack's warm hand was on his back, gentle and reassuring.

"Okay?" The facade was gone for a moment, and Davey listened to the love in Jack's voice and relaxed, letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Yeah." He arched his back a little, just to make Jack growl. "Are you gonna do something or what?"

Jack's hand trailed down to his ass, and he pressed a finger into Davey without warning, clearly having sneaked the jar of lubricant they had out of his pocket. Davey cursed and pushed back on it, unable to stop himself letting out a whine; Jack's pace was punishing.

"That enough for you?" Jack murmured teasingly, adding another finger faster than usual - Davey bit his lip, trying to keep his knees steady, and shook his head.

"No," he managed to choke out, "can you -"

Jack's fingers twisted and prodded and finally fit the magic spot; Davey's head fell between his arms, moaning loudly enough that he was glad no one was home, and he grabbed fistfuls of the sheet below him. Not being able to see Jack was annoying, but it did make everything more of a surprise - and Jack was always surprising him.

A third finger, and Davey was going to rip his mattress in half. "Told you you was mine," Jack sighed smugly, pushing his fingers against Davey's prostate with relentless enthusiasm. "No one else could make you feel like this, Dave, right?" Then pressed a kiss to Davey's hipbone and asked, "What do you want, Dave?"

Davey wanted nothing more than to grind his cock into the mattress until he came, but he also wanted Jack to fuck him, so in lieu of a proper response he just nodded, frantically. "Please." he grunted, his body trembling, "just, something, Jack, _please_."

Jack breathy chuckle made the hair on the back of Davey's neck stand up. When the other boy withdrew his fingers, Davey readied himself for the thick slide of Jack's cock, readied himself for the specific pleasure he knew and loved - but. But.

Jack licked a firm stripe from Davey's balls to his hole, and Davey _screamed_. 

Jack laughed properly now, steadying Davey's hips and rubbing circles into his sides. "Ain't never done that, have we?"

Davey was shaking, trembling, his head whirling with the unexpected sensation, and when Jack flicked his tongue against his rim he fell to his elbows, cursing. Jack went at it with the same enthusiasm he brought to everything - and Davey had never thought about anything like this but he didn't think he'd be able to think about anything else for the rest of his life. By the time Jack drew back with a proud hum, Davey's cock was leaking precum everywhere, and his back was in a perfect arch.

"Fuck me." he ordered. "Now. Jack."

Jack laughed again, and Davey looked back over his shoulder for the first time. Despite the intensity he'd been displaying, his dark eyes were wide and soft; his lips were red; he was kneeling up, one hand on his cock, and as Davey watched he placed the other on Davey's lower back and smiled at him.

"My gorgeous Dave," he murmured, and then pushed in.

At some point during what followed, Davey turned onto his back so that he could watch Jack's face, one of his favourite things to do. Jack always looked so in control at first, but in the few minutes before he came Davey got to see him fall apart in pleasure, the sweat on his face, the gasping exclamations he muttered into Davey's neck when he finished.

The words changed, depending on what they were doing or feeling, but he always said "I love you." And Davey always said it back.


End file.
